Maxwell "Max" Drew
|image = |birthdate = August 19 |age = 15-16 |gender = Male |height = 5'7" |weight = 120 lbs |blood type = B+ |hometown = New York City |homecountry = |family = Drew Family |partner = |previous partner= Black Wing |occupation = Shop Owner, Vigilante, Guardian |affiliation = New York City |nemesis = Veronica Tomlinson |previous arch nemesis = |alignment = Good |identity =Secret |education = |marital status =Single | base of operations =New York |powers =Odonata Physiology |weakness = |paraphernalia =Dragon-Suit |vehicles = |weapons = Eskrima Sticks |theme song = After Dark |voice actor =Andrew Garfield }} "I'm Dragon!"-Max Appearance Personality History Series ''Powers'' Odonata Physiology: Max possesses the proportionate powers of an Odonata; Odonata is an order of carnivorous insects, encompassing dragonflies (Anisoptera/Epiprocta) and damselflies (Zygoptera), granted to him by the special serum and various experimental tests on his body. While it has granted him various powers, it has also caused his entire body structure to morph into something other than enhanced human. It has also caused most of his bodily fluids to become extremely toxic. *'Superhuman Strength': Max's muscular density and strength have been extraordinarily enhanced, it allows him to perform various feats other than simple crushing things. He is capable of lifting cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. His super human strength enables him to lift many tons. Originally, Max could lift up to 15 tons however, it has been confirmed till he continues to achieve growth (i.e, till 18) his strength will continue to increase. His strength extends to his legs enabling him to jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. He can use his own inertia to create a vortex around themselves that substitutes a physical body to propel himself off of. Max's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. Max's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. He has shown impressive feats of strength. Such as when he was able to hold a cable-car full of children with one arm and show no sign of stress. He was also able to send Veronica Tomlinson flying many meters with a single punch (while holding back). By the time he reached the age of 16, he had enough strength to directly lift up to 20 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Max is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. He has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, however, he prefers flying. *'Superhuman Stamina': Max's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Max can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Max as able to hold his breath for ten minutes or more. *'Superhuman Agility': He can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. He has both extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. He possesses athletic abilities beyond even most dedicated training. Max's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Flexibility': He is able to bend and twist their body far beyond the normal limits of physiology, although still only from the joints. His joints, muscles, tendons and physiology in general is modified to allow him perform near-boneless looking contortions without stress or damage and stay in any position they choose as long they need without effort or strain. *'Superhuman Reflexes': He has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Max's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing him to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. *'Superhuman Durability': Max's physical durability is extremely high, allowing him to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Max's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense and solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, and changes in temperature. He is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. He can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. *'Superhuman Senses': His ears are enhanced to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even frequencies outside normal range. His ears can pick up every single sound, can decipher layer upon layer of differing sounds and conversations, locate the source of noise or pick up a sound from a mile away in a busy city. He can detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track with nothing but his nose. He has accurate sense of taste, allowing him to sense both harmful and beneficial things, he might even be able to tell certain things about people if he taste something the person they're describing ate or drank previously, such as gender. His eyes are enhanced to see with amazing clarity, detail, distance, or color, he is also capable of partially seeing in infrared allowing him to see in pitch black conditions. He has exceptionally good sense of touch, allowing him detect specific persons, objects, substances or even places, locate their origin and track with nothing but the tip of his fingers. He has an increased sense of awareness, often to the extent that few, if any, little details miss his notice. *'Contaminant Immunity': Max's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes her dizzy. His body is totally immune to radiation. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his high resistance to physical injury it is possible to wound him. He is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed body parts with far greater speed and efficiency than ordinary humans. Wounds that are deadly to other beings take just a short time to heal. *'Super Bite': He has particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects). Exactly what he can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth or bite-surface and their shape. He can easily tear off steel. Max's teeth are abnormally sharp and can deliver a deadly bite. With them being retractable. *'Wing Manifestation': He is able to manifest wings that grow on his body, thus allowing flight. He can also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. He can both fly and glide using these wings. *'High Speed Flying': He can fly at speeds that surpasses the speed of sound, easily outmatching the speed of Mach-20. *'Predatory Instinct': He possesses predatory instincts, allowing him to become master of hunting and tracking. He can discern numerous factors of a situation that make him a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if he is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into his hands in combat or pursuit. *'Telepathy': Max has strong psychic resistance, as evident when he was able to easily resist the mental abilities of the most powerful telepaths. He has also displayed a few minor telepathic capabilities. Abilites Gifted Intellect (Genius Level): He is a naturally gifted genius, who has even managed to impress Black Wing, she said he is "as smart as they come." He is a master strategist and problem solver and skilled in battle techniques. He is an expert in the field of computer science, demonstrating genius-level aptitude for programming, modifying, and diagnosing almost any computer system: even those of unfamiliar human and extraterrestrial origin. He used his skills in many high-stress combat situations to great effect. He is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics and has learned how to build devices that can amplify psionic energy and utilize psionic energy for various effects. He has far above average intelligence. Max has an I.Q of around 175. He perceives everything in reality under a scientific theory. He has displayed the ability to solve, measure, and calculate problems through numbers without using mathematical operations, but through pure intuition. He is able to utilize science with his physical combat, granting him impressive selection of offensive abilities while leaving them somewhat weak on the defensive side. *'Master Inventor': He is able to create various items with no flaws. However where forging mostly relies on raw material, this ability relies specifically on technological advancements. He is capable to create powerful scientific devices, gadgets, and weapons that are capable of mass destruction. He can craft items that may be functional or strictly decorative, including furniture, sculpture, clothing, jewellery, household items and tools or even machines such as the handmade devices of a watchmaker, up to and including architecture. He can craft many different kinds of items with sheer perfection. He is able to forge the sharpest of swords, the strongest of armors, the greatest of statues, the most powerful of items, and much more. *'Chemistry Expert': He is an expert in chemistry, shown when he was terrified that nitric acid was next to hydrazine, and permanganates on top of acetone; describing all 4 chemicals as the definition of dangerous. Master Combatant/Martial Artist: He possess enhanced skills to rip his enemies to shreds with just pure force alone or just a powerful strike. He is able to become unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. He is exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with his own methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts. He is capable of chaining together a series of strikes and attacks in rapid succession on opponents, giving them little time to recover. He is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. He can generate multiple attacks in a single instant or repeatedly or numerous times and the enemy has no way of defending against the attacks, from any direction. He is able to fight at incredible speed, striking his opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponent's instantly. His attacks may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. If the speed is fast enough, it can distort space to bypass defenses He is able to deal attacks to the weak points in his enemy dealing double the damage or causing very lethal pain or fatal wounds. The fighting form seems to be a combination of Wing Chun, Hapkido, Wushu, Jujitsu, and Eskrima, as he has been seen regularly training with sticks, knives and has even used pepper spray as an improvised weapon. Multilingual: He is fluent in several languages including English, German, French, Latin, Spanish, Japanese, Arabic, and Russian as well as Brazilian. Expert Acrobat: Even before receiving his powers, he was an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. He is classed as a superb-Olympic athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist due to constant training and exercise since his preteens. Interrogation Expert: Maxwell uses many different interrogation methods to extract information from criminals. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. Strength Level Maxwell "Max" Drew as Stinger and later on The Dragon could initially lift up to 15 tons but no more. However, it has been confirmed that his strength along with other abilities will continue to increase till he reaches the age of 18. Once, he met his future-self who was capable of handling 30 tons and stated that was only 90 % of his actual strength. It may be possible that by the time he has fully developed he could very well be able to lift over 40 tons like his future self. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Notes Trivia Category:Gifted Intelligence